


serendipitous symphonies

by kyosuki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, M/M, Queer History, Queer Themes, but at the same time i was v endeared by how he swings between being idk literally hamlet, i love kovira tm for my own good, i love this au more than my will to live, i wrote this whilst listening to cavetown i love cavetown, korra x kuvira - Freeform, kovira - Freeform, kovira relationship, koviraaaa, noncanon, this is going to be fluffy, woo this is me adding to kovira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosuki/pseuds/kyosuki
Summary: Juilliard, one of the most prestigious music schools. Korra and Kuvira, two students at Juilliard. Kuvira excels at music at a global level and Korra only plays recreationally after her accident. They manage to become friends, despite their differences. From musical composition to nights on rooftops, the pair learns more about each other and fall in love in the most cliche ways.TW: Rape, slight gore (Chapters, where these are involved, will have a note at the beginning)*An Avatar: Legend of Korra modern college AU. Character designs are NOT mine and belong to the creators!*
Relationships: Asami Sato/Zhu Li Moon, Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 17





	1. mocktails and memories

**Author's Note:**

> let's see where this goes lol

A loud slam resonated on the granite countertop of the bar and the bartender across the room internally groaned at the sound. He immediately rushed over to assist the large group who had called him over with a notepad in hand. His pen was poised over the paper, ready to take down any notes.

“My god! How dare she stand me up? Pass me another whiskey shot mate. Straight.” Another slam to the table to emphasize his point. The bartender’s hand-scribbled writing flooded onto the paper, “ _ whiskey shot straight, heartbroken do it quickly.” _

“I need to drink away my sorrows RIGHT. NOW. Or I will most definitely lose it. I’ve lost it already haven’t I? Like how I lost her.” A hotheaded man with thick eyebrows wailed and dropped his head towards his chest and the bartender responded with a curt nod, scurrying away to grab his drink. Not before he gave the young man a look of pity. 

“Come on Mako. You’re almost drop-dead drunk. You also met her on Tinder like thirty minutes before this thing! Stop moping,” pleaded Bolin, a sweet man with green eyes who happened to be Mako’s younger brother. He placed a soft hand onto Mako’s shoulder to reassure him.

Mako groaned, “I’m heartbroken Bo. Leave me be. She was literally the only person who matched me.” Tossing Bolin’s hand to the side, Mako cradled his face in his hands before dry sobbing.

Asami offered a kind smile, “Hey Mako, it’s fine. There’s plenty of other fish in the sea. Plus, you have your police academy to work on with Beifong. You need the time for work anyways.” 

“Yeah! What ‘Sami said. You could probably go dance with any one of the girls over there right now. Look at that one, sitting all alone in the corner. The brunette. She’s cute,” Bolin fervently nodded and hoped that Mako would stop being upset. When they were younger, the brothers only had each other and they meant absolutely everything to each other. It broke Bolin to see his brother this way.

Korra snorted at Mako’s dramatic display before continuing. “You get straight drinks even though you’re not straight. We allllllll know you swing the other way. And I mean ALL of us. Try some other app maybe. Isn’t it obvious things aren’t going well when you’re trying to be someone you’re not? It’s okay Mako, love is love. We wouldn’t disapprove of your life choices.” Bolin and Asami tried (but failed) at stifling their laughs with napkins over their mouths to Mako’s extreme displeasure.

The bartender from before slid Mako’s drink across the sticky bar top and Mako grabbed the shot glass as though if he let go, the earth would start spinning and the apocalypse of mankind would begin. His knuckles turned white at the amount of pressure and the glass almost slipped out of his hand, as words slipped out of his mouth.

“Well, my dear Korra, enlighten us on your swinging the other way. I believe everyone in this bar is well aware that you’re fruity. So fruity you’re practically fruit. Like an apple. The default fruit. You even LOOK fruity,” retorted Mako and he held his shot glass up to the ceiling before downing it in one gulp. Korra pretended to look scandalized at his accusation and her mouth dropped open on its own accord. 

Her eyes dropped down to what she was wearing. Cuffed jeans, faded vintage band shirt strategically placed over a black hoodie, neon yellow beanie and black Converse with random scribbles engraved into the side.

_ I mean, he’s drunk but he’s still not good at roasting. Do I look fruity? To be fair though, I literally am dressed as a stereotypical bisexual. _

Asami goaded the fire that Mako had started with a teasing smile of her own. “We all know you got the hots for the girl over there. You can stop staring at her Kor.” 

Korra rolled her eyes before promptly snatching another look at the accused. The blue-eyed woman felt the heat rise up across her face, freckling her cheeks with a faint blush across her tanned skin. She pulled her gaze away and lifted her mocktail glass to cover her face.

_ She’s absolutely gorgeous. I wish she were mine. _

The girl who was sitting across the room was the one and only Kuvira Singh Beifong, otherwise known as the youngest world-class violinist and one of many other talents. She played multiple instruments and excelled at almost all of them but pursued the violin to no extent. Days upon days of practice, but her practicing was so good that each rehearsal could be a show. Never a mistake since she turned eight. 

Top of the class at Juilliard, yet Korra was still puzzled over why she would bother with college when huge orchestras were already at her knees, begging her to join them. Maybe she wanted to flaunt her status in other peoples’ faces. Maybe she got a full-ride scholarship and decided why not. Kuvira kept her personal business separate from anything she did out of the public eye, so no one really knew. It’s not as though she had a whole bunch of friends either.

The pair weren’t exactly friends, per se. Korra wasn’t even sure if Kuvira knew that she existed. Korra was in Kuvira’s AP dance history class during the second period. Kuvira’s hand was always in the air and Mrs. Suyin Beifong, the teacher, was always picking on her like clockwork. Start class, call on Kuvira, gush about Kuvira, end class. Every single day. Even though many of her peers did, Korra couldn’t care less about the obvious partiality. Hey, the more questions answered, the less she had to answer. Korra actually had a ‘B’ in that class because she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the stunning prodigy in front of her for long enough to go through her textbook. How animated she looked whenever she answered questions. How her slender arms looked muscular when she raised her arms to the air. If only she would notice Korra the way Korra noticed her.

Kuvira had a long black braid that made its way all the way down her back with slight curtain bangs to frame her face. A beauty mark under her right eye was a stark contrast to her seemingly put-together self. Her green eyes were always guarded with one exception. When she played the violin, her expression changed from one that was so hidden away to one that had all the freedom in the world, almost like a baby bird who was taking flight for the first time. It was quite obvious to everyone that she loved what she did and she was gifted. 

Why in the world would she be into boring old Korra? The only thing they had in common was that history class and it wasn’t that interesting. Neither was Korra, in her opinion, but her friends would dispute it. 

Korra groaned and hid her blushing face in her hands, hoping that Kuvira hadn’t caught her staring. Why did one girl make her feel so many butterflies? It was usually the other way around, girls fell for Korra and Korra broke their hearts. As a pianist and a soccer player, Korra was the kinda girl that everyone had a teeny crush on that would never go away. Mako, Bolin, and Asami included. Korra kinda dated everyone in her friend group. Their group chat name’s literally ‘we’re all in love with korra.’ Everyone was in love with Korra. Except for Kuvira. Kuvira wasn’t captivated by Korra’s charisma and Korra hated that.

_ Why won’t my charm work the one time I want it to? The universe sucks. _

“Soooooo. You want me to call her over!” Asami’s eyes evilly gleamed in happiness as she pulled her fingers into her mouth to let out a loud whistle that echoed throughout the bar.

Korra’s eyes widened, “Asami no-,” but her efforts were futile when Kuvira had turned around to look at the commotion behind her. 

Kuvira. Oh, Kuvira. 

Kuvira eyed the entire group, her gaze falling upon Korra before lighting up in recognition. A light smile littered the corners of her mouth and Korra could feel her brain shut down.

_ Oh my god, she’s so hot. She remembers me. SHE REMEMBERS ME. Or am I overreacting? Maybe I have lipstick on my teeth. Shoot, do I have lipstick on my teeth? I’m literally going to drop out of dance history if there’s lipstick on my teeth. _

Asami moved her finger up in a come to hither motion and Kuvira obliged, standing up from her seat to meet up with the group. She slipped a leather bomber jacket next to her onto her sinewy arms and straightened out. With a smile on her face, Kuvira in all her splendor slowly stretched her arms out into a questioning position. 

“Hellooooo there,” Asami drunkenly giggled, “You’re kinda hot not going to lie.” 

Kuvira chuckled, a smooth and deep sound that sounded sugar-coated. “Thank you, you’re not too bad yourself. So, why’d you invite me here?” 

“WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL,” Asami started talking much louder to talk over Korra’s hushes, “this little lady right here-” 

“RECOGNIZES YOU. Recognizes you. Yeah.” Korra’s face had become a tomato as she cut off Asami. Her eyes come out of hiding to find themselves in contact with Kuvira’s green eyes. 

“Mmm. You’re in my dance history class I believe? You’re in the fifth row, third bench, and sixth seat from the right. Hello Korra Kuruk, I recognize you too.” Kuvira shot Korra a lopsided grin and that set Korra’s little heart pounding against her sternum, so fast and steady she might burst. 

Korra exhaled and the breath that came out was slightly shaky. Kuvira’s gaze softened at the unsteady sound and her eyes lit up with a kind expression. 

“You okay darling?” 

_ Darling? She just called me darling. TAKE ME ALREADY WOMAN!! _

A soft chuckle escaped Korra’s lips and she focused on keeping her voice unwavering. “Mm, yeah I’m fine. It’s just kinda hot in here and I feel like I might pass out.” 

“She thinks you’re hot and wants you to make out with her on the countertop,” Mako whispered loudly enough for Korra to hear but Kuvira missed the statement. Korra’s eyes widened as she jabbed an elbow into Mako’s thigh. Mako played the punch off lightly but internally, he was wincing. 

Kuvira’s eyes never once left Korra during the entire ordeal. “You should get some fresh air Korra. It’s kinda crowded in here tonight. Don’t drink a lot too, we have to finish homework for Professor Beifong’s class and it’s kinda a lot.”

Korra’s heart continued fluttering in its irregular pattern and she raised her glass up with a shaky grasp, displaying the contents to the woman in front of her.

“It’s a mocktail Kuvira. I’ll be okay. What are you doing here though? Didn’t really peg you for the type to go out to drink.” 

“Mm, what do I look like to you, a goodie two shoes? Hm Korra?” Kuvira menacingly stepped forward and Korra gulped back a huge bit of tension in her throat.

_ Oh shoot, I’ve messed up. Uhhh, why is my mind blanking? I'm royally screwed. _

“I uh didn’t mean that Kuvira! Not that way. At least. Uhhhhhh, I meant it more in the way that like you seem like you care about your work? Which doesn’t help my case because why is work related to your free time. But I didn’t mean it in a bad way I swear! I-”

“Jeez Kuruk, you talk too much. I'm just messing with you. Shh,” Kuvira teased and Korra’s skin blazed from within, turning infinitely warmer. 

"Shutting up. Right now."

Continuing, Kuvira whispered, “I am not the type to go out and this is kinda my first time. You were right. I’m leaving right now though. It was nice seeing you and meeting you properly for the first time. Excuse me for being forward but do you wanna work on the dance history assignment together perhaps?”

Korra giggled in relief before she was able to comprehend what Kuvira had asked her. Once she had, Korra froze and was barely able to bring herself to nod.

A business card was instantly pulled out of Kuvira’s back pocket and passed onto Korra. 

“Call me, Korra. I'm looking forward to it.”

With that, Korra was left in the dust, left to wonder about this encounter for the rest of the night.


	2. feel myself falling; catch me

**_we’re all in love with korra_ **

_ bo the himbo: have you texted her yet?? also i have a date with opal, my coworker at petsmart. i think we’re getting coffee and going to barnes and nobles!! ISNT THAT ADORABLE??? _

_ straightn’t mako: Are you seriously going to Barnes & Nobles for a date, Bo? A date? What if you take her like somewhere else, somewhere more exciting? Like anywhere else? Also, 10 bucks that Korra hasn’t texted Ms. Hot and Mysterious. Better snatch her up Kor, there were like at least 10 people staring at her at the bar.  _

_ salami sato: bolin i think barnes & nobles is a super cute idea :) don’t listen to mako he’s just salty about his date dipping on him. korra hasn’t texted kuvira yet i’m 300% sure of that.  _

_ salami sato: mako are u hungover bc ur punctuation is really good for someone who should be. _

_ straightn’t mako: Lol, my head hurts like a son of a gun. I just took some asprin and water and I’m hoping it goes away before the newbie orientation at the police academy.  _

_ salami sato: u’ll do great dw mako. just don’t throw up on beifong’s shoes and u’ll be okay. _

_ bo the himbo: WOO GO MAKO GO MAKO GO MAKO GO MAKO. i’ll bring u celebratory cake!! everyone loves a good cake. i will bring ice cream cake from coldstone because they’re they bomb and i haven’t had them in a 5ever. _

_ bo the himbo: KORRA CHECK UR NOTIFS!!! _

5 minutes later...

_ avatar: SORRY GUYS DHJFHJ I WAS AT SOCCER PRACTICE >:((((( I THOUGHT I SHARED MY SCHEDULE WITH YOU GUYS _

_ avatar: bo, cld u grab me a book while u were at barnes&nobles? i think it’s called the invisible life of addie larue or something. apparently it’s rly good plus i haven’t read recreationally since like the third grade soooo…  _

_ bo the himbo: gotchu _

_ avatar: ty! <33 _

_ straightn’t mako: Are you seriously going to ignore Kuvira every time we bring her up in conversation?  _

_ avatar: i mean, i can and i will continue to  _

_ salami sato: korra.  _

_ avatar: fine, fine.  _

_ avatar: just haven’t been able to bring myself to text her? it’s like 12 alr. what if she doesn’t want a study buddy anymore?  _

_ straightn’t mako: That’s a stupid excuse and also absolute bs and you are highly aware of that.  _

_ avatar: IM SORRY IM NERVOUS I NEVER SAID I WAS PERFECT _

_ straightn’t mako: You sure act like it.  _

_ avatar: say this to my face pretty boy _

_ salami sato: shut up pls. korra, text her right now or i will take her for myself.  _

_ avatar: uh huhhhhh…. weren’t you just gushing over your lab partner? what’s her name? zhu li or something ;) _

_ salami sato: leave zhu out of this.  _

_ avatar: jesus, i will. going to text kuvira aka the most beautiful person on earth wish me luck _

_ salami sato: good luck! _

_ bo the himbo: GOOOO KORRAAAAA WOOOOO!!! i’ll get two celebratory ice cream cakes then. u and me and opal and kuvira can double date and barnes and nobles one day :3333 :DDDD :)))) :>>>>>> _

_ straightn’t mako: Good luck. You’re going to need it ;) _

Korra let out a deep sigh before pulling the crisp business card out of her wallet. There was a picture of Kuvira and her violin, smiling a picture-perfect smile at the camera. In long, loopy letters, it was inscribed, “Kuvira Beifong, a student at Julliard, musician, and composer. Contact me! (846)827-1111.” The splatter on the corner of the card reminded Korra of the night before.

_ Does she seriously need to look good on a business card? IT’S A BUSINESS CARD FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE. I bet she looked good in her ID cards in high school.  _

Saving the number in her contacts under her name, Korra slowly started typing out a message, deleting bits and parts until she finally came upon an acceptable message. Her finger hovered over the blue button for a few moments before Korra pressed the button.

**_kuvira_ **

_ korra: hey kuvira! it’s korra kuruk from the bar yesterday and dance history class. um you may have mentioned something about a study buddy and i wanted to see if i could take you up on that. :) _

10 minutes later...

_ kuvira: Hey Kuruk. :) Took you long enough. I’ll send you my dorm number if you want to come over? There will be me, my secret cat who may or may not exist since he’s not supposed to be here and green tea. _

_ kuvira: *sends attachment* _

_ kuvira: That’s my child; his name is Oliver Beifong. Isn’t he a cutie? _

_ korra: haha aww cat he’s so adorable _

_ korra: i’ll be there in 5  _

_ kuvira: Looking forward to seeing you.  _

Korra stood up from the edge of her couch and madly dashed off to her room to find some acceptable clothes. Tossing shirts left and right, she finally settled on a light blue sweatshirt over boyfriend jeans. She had worn the same outfit a few months ago for a painting night out with the Krew and Bolin ended up splattering paint all over Korra’s jeans by accident. They were her favorite pair and she couldn’t bring herself to throw them away, so Korra channeled her inner artistically gifted self to turn them into a DIY project. The pair became her go to and were even used as luck sometimes. 

_ I sure need all the luck I can get right now. Where can I swallow liquid luck? _

Looking behind her back, she decided the mess she made on the floor could be dealt with later. Korra internally thanked herself for showering immediately after soccer practice and went rummaging around for her ID card. Once she secured the lanyard around her neck, Korra grabbed her backpack and hefty textbook and left her dorm room.

Kuvira’s room was three floors above Korra’s so Korra ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. Teachers and the dean usually used it to check on the students and Korra couldn’t be bothered to stop and have a conversation with one of them now. Flushed from her sprint, she stood in front of Kuvira’s door, her hand ready to knock. Before she could, the door swung open and Kuvira came into sight. 

“Hey, Korra! Welcome to my humble abode,” welcomed Kuvira, gesturing her hand backward and pulled the door open. 

Kuvira’s entire dorm was much more massive compared to everyone else’s dorm. It looked like an old teacher’s room had been converted into a place for the violinist. Plants, instruments and sheet music littered every available square footage of the place. There was a grand piano shoved in the corner of the living space and guitars, basses, violins and ukuleles were stacked onto the wall by mounts, making for an amazing display. There were speakers dangling everywhere with baskets of records from multiple eras. Kuvira really did eat, breathe, and sleep music.

“Hiya Kuvira.” Korra’s eyes kept exploring the lengths of the room until she felt a soft rubbing sensation intertwining against her legs. 

Oliver was rubbing his head against Korra’s calves, mewing for attention. Korra knelt to pet the black and white cat who graciously gave her permission. 

“Hey boy. Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing? Yes you are,” Korra cooed at Oliver. The blue-eyed girl was suddenly hyperaware of Kuvira’s presence towering over her and she looked up to find Kuvira with an intrigued look on her face. 

Standing up, she straightened out and found her eyes staring into Kuvira’s. The raven-haired girl had a slight height advantage and she cocked one of her eyebrows up.

“So are you going to play with my cat or are we going to work on the assignment?” Kuvira questioned and Korra could feel her face heating up, just how yesterday she was so close to passing out due to the proximity of their bodies. 

Korra attempted at playing cool and scoffed. “If you don’t want to appreciate him, I will take him back to my dorm right now.” 

Smiling, Kuvira slowly slipped Korra’s backpack off her shoulders and pushed her towards the couch. “You can borrow him for a day but only if you promise to give him back.” With that, the taller girl elegantly strode towards the kitchen to grab two mugs of tea.

_ Could I borrow you for a day? Stop, Korra, don’t think like that. You JUST met her.  _

Korra was left awestruck but gained her composure. She took a seat on the couch and opened her backpack to grab an open notebook. Sprawling all of her materials across the coffee table in front of her, Korra opened the seemingly short guidelines for the assignment. To be honest, she was kind of zoned out when Beifong was giving out the instructions so she wasn’t really aware of what they were doing. However, the thickness (or lack of) of the packet told her this assignment wasn’t going to be that hard.

**Make a Friend Assignment**

_ Throughout this semester, I’ve noticed that everyone in this class is just focusing on finishing the work and moving on, rather than communicating with others and learning new things. That’s what learning’s all about, for heaven’s sake! For this assignment, you just need to make a friend and learn about them, anything works. Their favorite food, childhood stories, random stories. This ‘friend’ will continue to be your partner throughout the rest of the year in various different projects. I know this isn’t most ideal, but I am more than aware of the toxic environment that Juilliard produces since everyone views each other as competition. You need to look at each other as classmates. I know that this generation has an extreme love for recording memories rather than writing them down. I require everyone to make a video blog of you and your friend spending time together. I know this is an advanced placement class but that doesn’t necessarily mean that this class needs to be extremely hard. Hopefully, you guys learn something new that changes your mind about talking with new people. _

_ Take care this weekend. I heard that there might be a snow storm soon. _

_ Regards,  _

_ Mrs. Suyin Beifong _

_ Head of the History Department  _

Korra’s eyes ran over the words twice before her hands snaked their way up into her hair, tugging slightly enough to invoke the slightest twinge of pain. Kuvira invited her to her dorm room, made her tea, introduced her to her cat so they could be  _ friends? _ Kuvira Singh Beifong did not make friends, ever. Not even with Beifong’s kids and Kuvira literally lived at their place over the summer break. 

_ Does she really want to be friends with me or is this some kind of sick joke? _

A hand nudged a streaming light green mug and Korra gratefully accepted the cup, lightly burning her tongue when she took a sip of the hot drink. 

“Careful there Korra. Did you burn yourself?” Kuvira took the mug out of Korra’s hand and placed it on the table. Taking a seat next to her, Kuvira gently pushed back a stray strand of Korra’s dark brown locks. 

Korra blushed, “Kinda did. Thanks, Kuvira. You know, for inviting me here and that.” 

“Of course. I’ve been wanting to get to know you since the first day of class.” Kuvira offered Korra a gentle smile and continued petting Oliver who had perched in her lap. 

Korra really didn’t believe Kuvira’s flattery and inquired further, “You sure? You don’t really seem like the friend type either.” 

Kuvira let out a laugh that leaned more towards sarcasm. “My dear Korra, you certainly know how to read me. As a young artist, it’s hard to make friends when people twice your age are intimidated by your abilities. But I decided it’s time to try something new. You’re something new. I like you, you seem interesting. Plus, you can’t keep your eyes off me in class so that’s also a plus.” 

“I didn’t think you uh would notice,” Korra stammered, trying to regain the rush of confidence she had just a few moments ago. 

_ I thought I was being smooth but apparently, I’m not. _

Kuvira raised her hand and rubbed her thumb across Korra’s cheekbone, her other fingers curling around Korra’s ear and neck. Korra softly leaned into Kuvira’s touch, feeling embarrassed that Kuvira turned her into mush by one single touch. 

The green-eyed girl chuckled at the sight in front of her. “Korra, darling, I notice everything. I want to be friends because I think you’re interesting. You’re not a game to me, if that’s what you think. So let me ask you formally, do you want to be my friend? In time, I think I’d even like to be more.” 

Korra could still feel the ghost of Kuvira’s touch lingering over her and her heart was conflicted with multiple emotions due to the seemingly simple question. Relationships never went well with Korra. Always toxic, always explosive, always left Korra heartbroken for months after. Even then, none of them were like how she felt for Kuvira, and the pair barely even knew each other. After the accident, Korra hid away for the longest time, from family and friends. From everyone she once cherished and loved. Three years of therapy later, Korra was finally able to establish connections with her parents, Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin’s family. Her social personality became an introverted one when she started to shy away from crowded places and ghosts of her past. 

Korra wanted the elapsed period of time to be over and done with. Keep to her schedule and stay within the lines. 

But then there was Kuvira. 

Kuvira seemed like a whole new path in the journey of life. One that veered away from society’s standards, one that was outside the box, one that couldn’t be contained by guidelines. Kuvira could be a fresh start, a new future, a friend.

However, Korra knew deep down that the ‘just friends’ guise never worked. The blue-eyed girl wanted nothing else but to be in Kuvira’s arms. They would fall in love, somehow, and Korra’s heart would once again shatter into a million pieces when Kuvira decided she didn’t want her. 

At that moment, Korra decided to follow what her heart said. Deal with the repercussions later. A flash of her former bold self shone through when she finally answered Kuvira’s question. 

“Yes, I think I’d love to.” 

Kuvira beamed a bright smile at her and Korra felt herself smiling back. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, Kuvira propped it up against a book and pressed the record button.

“ _ Time to get started on our assignment,” _ Kuvira mouthed.

“Time we finally formally introduce ourselves. Hello, my name is Kuvira Singh Beifong. It’s nice to meet you and I hope we become good friends.” 

“Hello, Kuvira. I’m Korra Kuruk. I’m glad I found you. I know we’ll become good friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi look at me actually updating omg!! korra's got a backstory :0 so will kuvira... mwahahah >:) idk man i'm kinda tired rn and idk what i'm writing here but have a nice day, you are worth it. 
> 
> ps. i don't have a serious plan for this i will see where the wind takes me
> 
> ps 2. I NEED CHAPTER REQUESTS PLS TY
> 
> until we see each other again. as you were.


	3. first winter snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kovira fluff

Leaning back against the hard seat of the lecture room, Korra shifted her hand slightly to her right, grazing her pinky across a pale exposed forearm. Kuvira slightly twitched before she looked over and smiled at Korra, interlacing their fingers and pressing a soft and ample squeeze to her hand. The lecture was long forgotten as the girls invested themselves in a game of ‘Who can annoy the other the most’.

It’s been over a week since they met in Kuvira’s dorm room, and in the span of that one day, they had become the closest of friends. 

_ “So, Korra,” Kuvira began, stifling a laugh, “I heard you play soccer. And that you’re oh so very good at it.”  _

_ “Excuse me, Kuvira, but I really am. I don’t approve of that mocking tone in your voice and I urge for you to be a better friend,” Korra snapped haughtily but in a playful way. She even added a snap to it. _

_ Kuvira’s giggling was obvious now and Korra was intrigued at what she had to say. _

_ “Come on Ku spit it out.”  _

_ “Well… I really get a kick out of you!” With that, Kuvira was full-blown laughing over the couch and Oliver rumbled, upset that his owner moved when he was napping.  _

_ Korra stared at the girl next to her with an intrigued smile on her face. Oliver found his way to Korra’s lap, and Korra welcomed him with open arms. “Was that a pun Ku?”  _

_ For a few minutes, Kuvira tried to no avail to respond. After regaining her composure, she straightened out into her amazing posture with a gleam in her eyes.  _

_ “Yeah, it was! I never use puns. Was it good?” Kuvira expectantly looked at Korra for a response. _

_ Korra grinned from ear to ear at how Kuvira looked right then. Flushed face, a few strands of hair out of place, and a Cheshire grin complimenting her perfect features.  _

You, Kuvira, are an angel from heaven, handcrafted by Aphrodite. There’s nothing else that you could be. 

_ “Of course Ku. You’re good at everything. How could your puns not be god tier as well? You’re so perfect, what can a girl do other than fall for you?” Korra teased but the mocking tone was lost on Kuvira who took it seriously.  _

_ Rolling around and dropping so Kuvira’s head was on Korra’s lap, Kuvira continued, “I’m not perfect Kor. But a girl who wanted to fall for me could also kiss me, you know? Like right now. This girl wouldn’t shy away from an opportunity of a lifetime.”  _

_ “Ku, you just asked me to be friends. I can’t kiss you now. Friends do not kiss for fun unless you’re drunk and you’re doing seven minutes in heaven.” _

_ Kuvira frowned and slightly shifted her body away from Korra, afraid that she had overstepped a boundary.  _

_ Korra rolled her eyes at the grumpy girl in her lap and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Kuvira’s forehead. She smelled like jasmine and slight spice. A dessert if you may. _

_ “Good enough Ku?”  _

_ Kuvira’s face had gone red, and she simply nodded once, hoping that the simple action could make up for any words she could say.  _

_ Korra weaved her hands into Kuvira’s hair, slowly rubbing Kuvira’s scalp. Thinking about how she could do this forever.  _

Korra was brought out of her fantasizing when Professor Beifong started wrapping up class for that day.

“Remember to do your Make a Friend Assignment. It’s going to be a long term project, and I don’t exactly have a tentative due date for it. If you only have one video blog by the time I ask you to turn it in, your semester grade is going to be in trouble.” With that, Suyin ended the class and started packing her items. 

A soft voice crooned into Korra’s ear, “Looks like we better spend more time together. You know, for the assignment.” 

Gently shoving Kuvira to the side, Korra grabbed her backpack and exited the lecture room into the hallway with Kuvira in tow. 

“Maybe Ku. Don’t you need to practice or something?” Korra was weaving her way through a throng of lost underclassmen, “Not that I don’t want to see you, but I don’t wanna get in your way or Beifong’s going to rain hellfire on me.” 

Kuvira graciously smiled at some underclassmen who were gazing at her in awe, before wrapping an arm around Korra’s shoulder.

“Aww, come on Kor. I practice when I need to. I promise. It’s snowing! I’ve never played in the snow before.” 

Korra stopped in the middle of the aisle with her jaw slack, causing a clumsy freshman to bump into her before scurrying off. 

“YOU’VE NEVER PLAYED IN THE SNOW?” 

Kuvira looked embarrassed and rubbed her nape with her palm. “I’ve never had the time to? World-class violinist, a child prodigy, remember?” 

Korra grabbed Kuvira’s arm, and together they rushed to somewhere unknown. 

“Uhh, Kor? Where are we going?” 

“TO GET YOU SNOW STUFF. We’re going outside Vira!” 

In another half an hour, the girls were bundled up in layers upon layers outside the prestigious institution. Kuvira watched incredulously as the snowflakes fell from the sky one by one. A white sheet of snow had been dumped across the entire estate, and many others were partaking in winter events such as snow angels, snowmen, and sledding in their bundled up state. 

Korra internally grinned at Kuvira’s curiosity and curled an arm around Kuvira’s waist from behind. Leaning in, Korra whispered into her ear, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

_ Just like you. _

Kuvira turned around to grab Korra’s face in her mittened hands. “I love it. It’s like the right amount of cold. But it doesn’t seem cold you know? Because you’re so involved with all the other wondrous sensations like how the area looks you forget that it’s cold. I love this so much, oh my gosh.”

Korra smiled, “Have you seriously never been in the cold? I know you’ve never seen the snow, but the rain is cold too, Vira.” 

Kuvira shook her head. “I came here from Zaofu, remember? It’s always warm there. Plus, whenever I travel for performances and orchestras or whatever, it’s usually a lot warmer. They don’t let me out of the hotel anyway.”

“Brat.”

Korra knelt down, grabbed a whole bunch of snow, and shoved it down Kuvira’s coat. Yelping, the raven-haired girl took a step back with a flash of betrayal in her eyes.

“Korra! Seriously? It’s so cold!” 

“What happened to the  _ other wondrous sensations?  _ Huh, Ku? You talk a lot for someone who can barely tolerate a little bit of frozen water,” said Korra in a mocking tone. Kuvira frowned and leaned down to pick up a chunk of snow, looking up to make eye contact with Korra. 

“You better not.”

Kuvira did it anyway. As she said, she always got what she wanted.

That one hit of snow became a full-blown snowball fight. Korra, being from the South Pole, ended up getting a lot more snow at Kuvira than Kuvira could at her. Korra’s parents were both scientists who wanted to follow the migration patterns of penguins, and they ended up taking Korra with them. It gave her a lot of snowball experience. It also gave her an impressive amount of penguin fun facts.

Kuvira was floundering around, barely able to dodge a majority of the snowballs. A few managed to hit her in the face.

“Korra, I’m freezing. Can we go back?” Kuvira mumbled after Korra had pelted her with enough snowballs to constitute a snowstorm. 

Korra held her arms up in mock surrender as she took a few steps closer to Kuvira. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman in a hug, Korra melted into Kuvira’s arms and smiled against her now dripping coat. 

“You started it. Of course, Ku.”

_ Anything for you. _

Together, the girls walked back to the dorm rooms hand in hand. Some of their classmates gave them incredulous looks, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. They were just friends anyway. When they finally reached Korra’s room and it became time for Kuvira to go up to her dorm, she paused and looked back at Korra for a fleeting moment. The shorter girl instantly read her mind with a dorky look on her face.

“Yeah, of course. You can stay Vira. You don’t even need to ask,” Korra rambled until she caught herself going on and on.  _ A simple yeah would have sufficed. You are so dumb. _

Kuvira grinned and stepped into Korra’s dorm, “Didn’t know that you were THAT excited for me to be staying over. But I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Immediately, Kuvira averted her eyes because Korra had started stripping in the middle of the living room, clothes flying everywhere. 

“Ku, we’re both friends. It’s fine. Plus, I’m just taking off the outer layers.” 

Kuvira slightly grimaced before continuing, “Oops. Didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Uh, do you have a bathtub by any chance? Perhaps. I’m kind of really cold, and I really don’t want hypothermia. I can’t exactly play the violin without my fingers.” 

“As a matter of fact, I do. I literally had to request and fight everyone for this room so I could do ice baths after games. Let me get it ready for you at least.” With that, Korra made a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving a dazed Kuvira in the living room. Filling up the tub with the warmest water the dorm room could manage, Korra added her favorite essential oils and bubbles to top it off. She even tossed in a rubber duck in a tuxedo. 

_ Maybe the duck is overkill, but it’s funny. She did use that pun this morning, but it was kinda terrible. _

“Hey Ku, the bath is ready. Take your time, and I’ll be waiting for you on the couch. We can watch a movie or something.” 

Kuvira hesitated for a moment, thinking about not asking at all, but decided on grabbing Korra’s arm. Korra looked back with a question on her face. 

“Kor.”

“Kuvira. Yes.”

“Could you. Um. Stay with me?”

_ Is she asking me to take a bath with her? What the heck. _

“In the bathroom?” 

Kuvira let out a chuckle. “Yeah, Korra, in the bathroom. I don’t want to be alone.” 

_ Oh my god. _

“Yeah, sure. If you’re comfortable.” Korra attempted at being suave but her face was slightly heating up, despite the frozen weather outside.

“Mmmk, cool.” Kuvira trailed into the bathroom, sliding her clothes off one by one like a baby frog shedding its layers. Korra tried her best to give Kuvira her privacy but she kept catching herself staring. Kuvira’s muscular back and long legs were a focal point of Korra’s. When she twisted to get her clothes off, her picturesque muscles would tense up and flex and Korra found it absolutely divine, internally swooning and cursing whatever god there was for this form of extreme torture. Stripping down into her sports bra and boxers, Kuvira slipped into the tub and let out a hiss when her body made contact with the water.

“Mm, that feels great. So warm.” Korra’s face heated up at the words as she wordlessly knelt down next to the tub, grabbing Kuvira’s freezing cold hands into her own in an attempt to warm them up. 

Kuvira glanced over at Korra who was massaging each and every one of her fingers individually. “Korra, I need to play tomorrow. If you rip my fingers out of their little sockets, I will never play again.” 

Korra instantly dropped Kuvira’s hand and scowled, “You don’t have to be a little-” 

“Hey. I was joking,” Kuvira whispered, cutting Korra off. Korra wasn’t necessarily mad or whatever, it was more that she was confused (though not upset) that she was in a room with a half-naked Kuvira. 

Korra’s tense expression melted a little, turning from guarded into awe. Making sure to be careful, Korra gently cradled Kuvira’s hand in her own. 

“Why’d you ask me to be here with you?” questioned Korra who wanted answers. It’s strange to bathe when your mother was there with you after a certain age, and the woman gave birth to you. Kuvira, well, Korra had only known Kuvira for about a week. It was like seeing a virtual stranger completely (well almost) naked. 

Kuvira inquisitively cocked her eyebrows up at Korra. “Well, my dear Korra, you’re the one who practically gave me hypothermia. The least you could do is keep me company.” 

The blue-eyed girl giggled under her breath, “Sorry Ku.” 

Kuvira gently raised their hands, and with her wet lips, pressed a soft kiss to Korra’s pronounced knuckles. “It’s alright, Korra Kuruk. I forgive you.”

Together, the girls sat as a comfortable silence dawned over them with other gentle sounds like the rustling of bubbles and the splashing of water breaking through the barrier every once in a while. 

After about ten minutes, Kuvira stood up and wiped bubbles off from the backs of her calves. “I do not want to be a prune. Thank you for this; I’m much much warmer now.” 

Korra passed Kuvira a baby blue towel, whilst simultaneously walking out of her room to grab Kuvira some clothes. “You’re already a stuck up old raisin. A few more minutes in the bath won’t do anything.” 

The raven-haired girl gasped at the accusation before she pulled off whatever remaining clothes she had on to wrap the towel over her towering physique. If Korra wasn’t blushing before, she definitely was now. Her skin was flushed with a deep red color that was hard to miss. 

Kuvira noticed Korra’s reaction and smugly grinned. “Cat got your tongue, Korra?” Korra refused to acknowledge the jab at her and passed a stack of clothes into Kuvira’s open arms. 

“Change. I’ll wait on the couch.” 

In a few moments, Kuvira emerged from the bathroom and leaned her body onto the doorframe of the living room. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and an extremely oversized t-shirt that fell around her mid-thigh. Her slightly damp tendrils of hair curled around her neck, and her curtain bangs framed her facial features, her mole standing out. 

Korra opened an arm out, and that’s all it took for Kuvira to accept the invitation. She perched herself in Korra’s lap and leaned into her, pressing her cheek onto Korra’s collarbone. Korra’s arms instantly snaked their way around Kuvira to pull her in, to protect her from everything bad. Kuvira gently kissed Korra’s collarbone, and in response, Korra rubbed her hands into Kuvira’s back.

“You’re so warm darling,” Kuvira mumbled against Korra’s neck in her sleep-addled state. The snowball fight from before left her tuckered out and sore.

Korra chuckled at the cute mess in her lap and ducked in for a kiss on the top of Kuvira’s head. “Sleep Ku. I’ll wake you up in the evening.” 

“Mk.” With the sound of approval, Kuvira was out like a light, her breathing slowly decreasing until it reached a comfortable state. 

Korra looked down at the girl in awe. How in the world did she meet her again? Kuvira was a celebrity who became best friends with Korra in a week. Well, maybe slightly more than friends, but Korra wasn’t complaining. Korra looked up and hoped that whatever supernatural, all-knowing being that was up there knew that Korra was oh so grateful for this. Whatever set of circumstances she ended up following, whatever luck she had, whatever strings they had pulled, she was thankful for. Korra doesn’t have much certainty on many huge decisions in her life, but she was sure of one thing.

Kuvira was here, Kuvira was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. pls i am in desperate need of fluff scenarios. i have a rooftop scene and a composition scene but my brain is not working. also I HOPE YOU ENJOYED LOL i had this in my drafts but forgot to post :( 
> 
> #stayswaggy


	4. music is the language of romance, falling upon deaf ears

Kuvira swayed her arms back and forth, the tip of her bow brushing over the metal strings of her violin, and the heavenly sounds that poured out were perfectly melodious. Korra found herself enraptured at the way Kuvira’s body flowed with the pacing of the music and how her eyes were slightly shut but her muscle memory knew the song by heart. Korra could tell that Kuvira was so in the moment because all of her bumbling awkwardness during school disappeared the moment she stepped onto the stage, turning into an air of confidence. 

Kuvira had on a mini floral dress that fell around her mid-thigh with a deep V-neck that exposed her beautifully pale skin. Her shoulder-length hair fell around in random areas, some parts being longer than others due to an uneven cut. Kuvira had chopped well over 8 inches of her hair in a fit of rage a few days prior due to a really frustrating part of a song she couldn't play. Korra was first beside herself because she loved Kuvira’s luscious locks but soon grew to love her cropped hair.

Today was one of Kuvira’s huge showcase performances for one of the largest orchestras in New York. A majority of the Juilliard students had reserved a spot, either to bask in the raven-haired girl’s glory or to try in vain to find a mistake to hold behind her back. The students were really cutthroat and had extreme god complexes. Korra secretly enjoyed cussing them out. Kuvira, on account of being an extraordinary player, got to perform a solo act and managed to secure a front-row ticket for Korra. 

_ “THIS IS FOR ME? LIKE THE HUGE ORCHESTRA’S PERFORMACE. KUVIRA BEIFONG. Thank you! But wait. Like are you sure you want me to be there? This place is so fancy,” Korra questioned, looking up to see Kuvira’s response. No one had ever blown this much money on her all at once, and Korra’s heart could just burst at the look on Kuvira’s face. Kuvira’s entire face was lit up in response to Korra’s excitement and her eyes gleamed in happiness. _

_ Kuvira bent down and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. Korra reached up and entangled her arms around Kuvira’s shoulders and slightly went on her tippy toes. Lifting Korra slightly off the ground, Kuvira took a deep breath and sighed in relief.  _

_ “I’m glad you’re excited, darling. Of course, I want you there. I’m performing and I want to perform for you. How could I not have you there?” Kuvira mumbled into Korra’s ear, causing Korra to blush red and pull back for a moment.  _

_ “You wanna perform for me?” Korra teased and brushed her nose gently against Kuvira’s. Kuvira chuckled and continued, “Yeah, Kor. I do. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spend the night at my dorm afterward? I could make us dinner, and we could have a movie marathon? Any show you want. Or I could play you some more music. Anything. Anything you want.” _

_ Korra pretended to ponder upon the question for a moment but her erratic heartbeat gave out her true feelings. If only Kuvira knew for how long she had been dreaming of this moment. _

_ “Movie marathon? Dinner? Sleeping together? Is this a date, Vira?” Korra inquired with a wobble to her voice. Her heart was pounding with so many different emotions that she hadn’t felt since.. the accident. Her ecstatic mood was slightly interrupted by existential dread before Kuvira’s smile pulled her back into the moment.  _

_ Kuvira noticed Korra’s discomfort and rolled her jade eyes but you could tell her heart wasn’t really in it when the tips of her fairy-like ears turned pink. Releasing one arm from around Korra, she tucked a strand of Korra’s hair behind her ear. Pressing a gentle kiss to Korra’s forehead, Kuvira responded simply.  _

_ “If you want it to be.”  _

_ Kuvira expectantly looked at Korra who was now hiding her face behind her shortly cropped hair. Her face was burning partially in shame and partially in desire. Instead of verbally responding, Korra pressed a hesitant kiss to Kuvira’s collarbone, who understood the notion and gratefully accepted the act of affection. Burying herself into Kuvira’s strong arms, Korra finally relaxed, knowing that Kuvira was willing to try them out. Her admiration from afar technique had really worked out in the end. _

Korra brought her attention back to the magnificent display before her. Kuvira pulled the bow over the creaking strings one last time and the sound drew itself over the audience like a curtain, luring them into the depths of a spider’s web. Everyone was on their toes, waiting for Kuvira’s next move. Would she continue to play? Would she walk off the stage without a single word? No one could ever truly know with Kuvira Singh Beifong, who liked to keep her fans on the edge of their chairs after every performance.

Kuvira glanced around the crowd and found Korra’s eyes softly gazing at her. Her eyes twinkling, the green-haired girl winked at Korra before deeply bowing to everyone. The entire theatre burst into applause and adoring shrieks. Roses were tossed onto the stage, and Kuvira’s hand deftly caught one, placing it between her teeth to the extreme embarrassment of her fan club. One girl at the left end of the front row started screaming before she passed out in exhaustion, caught by one of her friends.

Kuvira walked down the stage and onto the front row where Korra expectantly sat before she was bombarded by a horde of interviewers and crazy fangirls who wanted to get pictures. The green-eyed girl put her arms up in mock distress and a few muscular people in tuxedos stepped out to gently herd everyone away. After everyone was promptly cleared away, Korra dredged up to where Kuvira was standing and engulfed her in a hug. 

“You were absolutely spectacular, Miss Beifong,” Korra whispered.

Kuvira blushed, “Thank you kindly, Miss Kuruk. I love your dress. The backless part is quite quaint. Now let’s go back to my dorm before I get kidnapped. Don’t dilly dally.” 

Making their way back to the dorm, Korra wrestled herself out of her black trenchcoat and tossed it onto Kuvira’s couch before picking up a mewling Oliver and stroking his back. Kuvira stepped in a moment afterward to shut the door and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing some items in the pantry and washing her hands in preparation. Korra slid herself onto the granite countertop, much to Kuvira’s dismay. The raven-haired girl’s mouth dropped and her expression turned into a scandalous one, her hands pressing on Korra’s thighs as she leaned her face in. Korra gently rolled her eyes before pushing Kuvira away from her and jumping down to the floor.

_ Playing hard to get, Kuruk. Stick to the plan, you know she’s in your grasp. _

“Not now Kuvy.” Kuvira’s puppy eyes turned into amusement at Korra’s statement.

“Kuvy? Aw. How cute, Kor.”

Korra slightly turned away in embarrassment, and Kuvira took it as a chance to duck in and kiss Korra’s cheek. Korra swatted a frowning Kuvira away and passed her an apron before wrapping one around herself. When she wasn’t able to reach the strings behind her back, Kuvira swiftly tied the knot with bunny ears and her fingers gently brushed against Korra’s exposed back. 

“Darling, you really need to change.” Kuvira’s eyebrows knotted in frustration and Korra found herself staring.

“Why?” was the only word she could force out of her lips. 

“Because,” Kuvira said with a wink, “you’re distracting me. You need to change.” 

Korra turned scarlet as she glanced over the dress she was wearing. Floor-length royal blue shimmery dress with a slit up the side borrowed from Asami, stiletto high heels that she also borrowed from Asami, and topped off with a simple silver necklace which, surprisingly, was also Asami’s. Not really modest but that’s not what she was going for anyway. She wanted Kuvira to  _ notice  _ her, to  _ want  _ her. 

“What if I want to distract you?” 

Kuvira’s body tensed in the middle of grabbing some butter from the fridge. Slowly twisting around, she found herself eyeing Korra up and down. 

“What do you mean, Korra?” Kuvira questioned, her voice wavering as she left the fridge door open and unattended. 

Korra didn’t respond, simply stepped forward and kissed the side of Kuvira’s neck once and then once more. Kuvira elicited a soft sigh in response to the stimulation and grabbed Korra’s hips, pinning her against the wall. 

“Mm, not now Vira. Maybe later.” Korra pulled herself out of the hold Kuvira had on her, wagged her finger in Kuvira’s face, and booped her nose, giggling as she turned on the stove. Kuvira stood behind her dumbfounded.

“Korra,” Kuvira growled, her voice dropping into a dangerous octave.

“Yes, Kuvira?” 

_ What have I gotten myself into? _

“I want you  _ now,” _ Kuvira emphasized, stressing the vowels ever so slightly, “ _ not  _ later. Is that understood, darling?” 

Korra only nodded, not trusting her voice to hold back the slew of emotions and desires she felt at the moment. Kuvira’s expression subtly melted back into her normal disposition and she cupped Korra’s face in her hand.

“I really do find you amazing, my dear Korra Kuruk. You’re absolutely splendid.” 

_ And I, you, Kuvira.  _

“And I find you very beautiful, too.”

The rest of the hour consisted of the girls bumbling around the kitchen, throwing ingredients out and about onto the cracked countertops. They orbited around each other like the planetary system and passed each other items before the other could even ask. If a wayward spirit floated by at the moment, it might even mistake them for two halves of one soul.

Before they knew it, they had a seasoned pot of macaroni and a side of steamed broccoli. Kuvira brought out two porcelain plates and served them both; Korra sat onto the dinner table and propped her elbows up.

“Uh no, Kor. Table manners? Have you never had an etiquette class before?” Kuvira teased and slid Korra a plate. 

“Table manners, schnable manners. I think not.” Korra picked up a fork and twisted the gooey, cheesy pasta around until it sat on her utensil. She reached her arm out and waved it in front of Kuvira’s face. Kuvira blew on the food before taking it into her mouth.

“Mmm. That’s exquisite. I’m an outstanding chef.” The raven-haired girl complimented herself on her ability to season meals quite well, and Korra caught herself slightly giggling.

“Ku, I was the sous chef. You just kinda,” Korra waved her arms around in hopes to explain without words, “mixed stuff.”

“Take that back, Miss Kuruk. I have much more extensive knowledge of the culinary arts than you do.” 

“Make me take it back, Miss Beifong. Need I remind you that I had to tell you what salt was three minutes ago?” Korra glanced up from her plate, looking to see Kuvira’s reaction. Kuvira just rolled her eyes to avoid conflict and continued eating her food. 

The girls ate in silence until they were finished, and Kuvira took their plates away to the kitchen. Korra grabbed Kuvira’s laptop and opened it to Netflix, scanning the website for something to watch. 

“Anne with an E,” Kuvira nonchalantly yelled from across the room.

Korra, puzzled, paused her hunt for a moment to respond to Kuvira. “What’s that?” 

Kuvira stepped out of the kitchen with her hands propped on her hips, “You seriously don’t know what Anne with an E is? Like the red-haired girl with the two braids? From Green Gables? You know, after the book.”

The blue-eyed girl responded with a slight shake of the head and Kuvira frowned at Korra. “It’s only the best TV show of all time, darling. We certainly need to catch you up.” 

After about an hour, the pair had finished the first episode of the show, tangled up together in Kuvira’s bed and many, many blankets. A wide-eyed Korra twisted around to look at the raven-haired girl behind her and gazed at her in awe.

“Okay, so, you’re an amazing musician, a 'great' cook, AND you have a great taste in shows? How are you  _ not  _ taken?” Korra teasingly inquired and Kuvira looked a little miffed at the question. 

“See, I would be taken. But a certain someone keeps saying no.” 

Korra’s heart began stumbling the same as her words as she rushed to figure out what to say. Her heart wanted to say yes, her body said yes, but her mind said that she was not ready. Her mind told her that she still hadn’t healed from the accident. Her body, maybe, but not her mind. No, her mind was the one that was still not ready, still not restored, still not ready to accept love, to accept Kuvira. Her face twisted into a grimace as Kuvira’s simple statement brought back a wave of memories from a wound that she believed had healed. 

“Hey, Kor. I’m joking around. We can take this as slow as you want to.” Kuvira, being the extremely intuitive person she was, noticed Korra’s discomfort and attempted to bring the girl solace. Because how could she not? Oh, perfect Kuvira. How wonderful can you be? Korra looked into Kuvira’s soul, her very being, and noticed a lot of her own qualities reflected in her. Arrogant. Foolhardy. Funny. Perceptive. Caring. The only two things Korra could see in Kuvira but not in her were innocence and being able to love easily. Korra didn’t even love herself. Hated herself even. After the incident, she was anything but innocent. Korra believed that it was this quality of Kuvira’s that drew them together, what had Korra captivated. Because Kuvira had everything that Korra couldn't, even though she wanted it so badly.

_ If only I had been more careful... _

_I would be okay right now._

_Not broken. Not like this._

Kuvira kissed the crown of Korra’s head and got up to get them both some comfy clothes. After changing, Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra who had bundled herself up to become infinitely smaller, to disappear from the realm of reality and into her subconsciousness. Her front pressing into Korra’s back, Kuvira sighed into Korra’s hair and whispered an apology. 

Korra didn’t trust her voice. Not now.

All she could bring herself to do was squeeze Kuvira’s hand.

Kuvira squeezed back in understanding.

_ This will have to do for now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i just took a spanish and math test and i failed both p sure :((((( but i have you guys!! jk i have like one person who comments on every chapter i love you more than you'll ever know. anyways i'm going to bring in the angst within the next few chapters but this is mostly a healing fic/learning how to love again. THERE WILL BE KOVIRA I SWEAR I JUST DHJJHJF KORRA NEEDS TIME!!!!!! anyways grab a snack and i hope ur doing well. as you were.
> 
> p.s. i rant in these then i reread what i wrote and it makes no sense. do i care though? still stands to be said.


	5. tear stained pages in the book of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ptsd flashbacks and implied non-con touching

Korra awoke the next morning and found herself entangled in a bunch of blankets with the aromatic smell of earthy coffee wafting into the bedroom she was in. Slightly disoriented, her bare legs felt fine silk under them. Her head peeked up from underneath the protection of the covers and her body moved out of the warmth of the bed on its own accord. Tiptoeing, she made her way into the kitchen where Kuvira was standing, mixing away at some form of batter. 

Kuvira smiled at the sight of the sleepy mess in front of her and set down the bowl she was holding on the countertop. Stretching her arms out, she extended Korra an invitation into her arms. Korra gingerly stepped into Kuvira’s embrace with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Kuvira noticed and happily peppered a few kisses to the top of Korra’s sleep mussed hair. 

Intertwined, they stood together like the humble beginnings of a strong redwood tree. Pale skin and brown skin contrasted each other in a beautiful way. They had so much in front of them.

“Good morning, darling. Sleep well?” 

Innocent question with so many charged possibilities behind it. 

Korra mulled upon the question for a second. Her night wasn’t the best she had ever had. Her dreams consisted of scary figures representing many of the things she had grown to be afraid of chasing her into dark alleys. Korra was almost a hundred percent sure she had woken Kuvira up at some point due to her thrashing but she didn’t want to bring it up and apologize at night. Then, she’d have to talk about her feelings and she hated it. Hated the notion that she’d never be able to move forward in life without someone needing to hold her hand the entire way. Maybe there was a slight possibility that Kuvira hadn’t woken up. Perhaps she was a sound sleeper, since she was good at everything she did, it was a possibility. Korra decided to take a gamble.

“I slept okay-ish, Ku. How about you?” More lies. Korra couldn’t bring herself to care that she was so blatantly lying. As long as Kuvira believed it. That 50-50 chance might save her from talking about herself, and at that moment, Korra would rather do anything else.

Instead of responding, Kuvira slipped an arm around Korra’s waist and dipped her like they were dancing the salsa. Kuvira’s thigh pressed against the inside of Korra’s, and Korra’s arms were flush against Kuvira’s neck. Letting go, Kuvira went back to mixing the batter with a smirk. Korra’s face turned red with embarrassment and she wrapped her arms around herself. 

_ I don’t think she believed it. _

“I slept well. You were there,” Kuvira stated, slightly bumping Korra to the side, “Go brush your teeth. I left you a new toothbrush in the bathroom. I’m trying to make breakfast, but we might need to go to IHOP if it doesn’t turn out well.” 

Korra pecked Kuvira’s cheek before sauntering off in search of the bathroom she had been in the night before. 

Looking into the mirror, Korra saw herself brushing her teeth but the concept of herself seemed so tangible, so subject to change. 

Who was she? Did her physical body define her or was it her conscience? There’s a fine line between physical body and conscience, and to be frank, Korra couldn’t tell. 

Her physical body was definitely not her own, even if it was  _ her, _ her vessel, or whatever philosophical shit they spew today _.  _ She had always lived to please others. Never once had she lifted a hand of hers lifted or a leg of hers moved to make a decision on her own to benefit herself. Even Juilliard. She moved away because her parents urged her to get a degree after all that had happened.  _ Girls deserve better. A good education,  _ they said. A good education could apparently get you anywhere in this broken system. But no matter what encouraging words they said, they couldn’t make Korra  _ want  _ to go anymore. She did, though. Korra would never disobey anyone. Her life was not her own, it was always in the hands of someone else. Someone else decided she’d play the piano, so she did. Someone else decided she’d go to college, so she did. Someone else decided that she was destined to play soccer, so she did. Never hers, from the moment she was brought into the world.

Her conscience? A fickle thing. Always changing, metamorphosing like a butterfly but instead, the timeline was backward. A butterfly going into its cocoon and emerging a caterpillar. Something beautiful and something so pure going back to the raw form of ugliness. It had been forever since Korra felt like her normal self. Her conscience definitely wasn’t her either. Her morals, values, and goals were all twisted into a horrid looking vision of what they were before.  _ Just survive.  _ That’s all Korra had to tell herself, and she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to continue following that. That monster took whatever she had left and torn it all apart.  _ Rip.  _ There goes your radiant smile.  _ Rip.  _ There goes your ability to have nice dreams and not terrifying nightmares.  _ Rip.  _ There goes your ability to be content with yourself.  _ I don’t even know how to move on. _

Blue eyes stared back at soleless blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Tears ran down Korra’s cheeks. Oh why, why couldn’t she just leave it all in the past? Wasn’t trauma supposed to hide your memories as a coping mechanism? All of the other people in the therapy group weren’t able to recall most memories that scared them. All fuzzy, like smudged pen ink. Why were hers crystal clear like it was that forlorn day? It grasped those memories and clung to them with the last shreds of its power. Whenever she imagined alternate timelines as a form of escape, these memories would cloud her thoughts. Even Korra’s brain couldn’t work right, the way it was supposed to. It didn’t help that the drugs didn’t work either. No cocktail of medication could fix whatever was wrong in her head.

Korra looked into the mirror again, and there it was.

The ghost of a calloused hand trailed up the length of Korra’s slender body, roughly pushing past her shirt and caressing her skin in ways she didn’t want it to. She could feel how rough the hand felt compared to her skin. Whimpers trailed out of her lips, but she hid away her feelings of hatred and despair. She stowed away the word  _ no _ , back into the depths of her brain. Korra learned that it was best to keep quiet in situations like these. Agree now and cry about it later. Just give in and it ends faster.

It traced the jagged scar down her back, lingering up and down against the puckered skin. It stopped burning a long time ago, but Korra didn’t want to get rid of it. Just another reminder that she had messed up, yet again.

A loud knock on the door caused the humanless hand to disappear into nothing, and Korra jumped back, startled.  _ It’s over. _

“Korra, darling,” Kuvira cried out, her voice muted by the wall in between them, “you’ve been in there for quite some time. I’m worried, love.” 

Korra let out a sigh before turning to the door and walking out, a fake smile plastered on her face. Almost instantly, Kuvira grabbed Korra up in a tight embrace and paraded her to the kitchen, where there stood a slightly charred stack of pancakes. 

“Surprise! I hope you like pancakes,” Kuvira cheered and Korra couldn’t even bring herself to make eye contact.  _ How does she do it so effortlessly? Be happy?  _

Korra leaned up and pulled Kuvira into a searing kiss, their bodies bending and melding into each other like metal. Instead of the terrible memories in her head, Korra focused on the sensation of Kuvira’s soft lips pressing into hers and how that caused heat to pool in her stomach. How Kuvira gently grasped the back of her neck and placed another hand on her waist. They pushed and pulled back and forth like the tide controlled by the moon before Kuvira took a step back with a concerned look on her face. 

Tears dredged up to Korra’s eyes as she tried to pull an unconvinced Kuvira back into her embrace.  _ I don’t want you to pity me.  _ Kuvira stood still.

“Korra, I asked you to kiss me but not like this, love,” Kuvira whispered with a hint of sadness lingering in her vocal cords, “what’s wrong?”

What’s wrong.

Two words started a tidal storm. 

Korra started shaking and all the tears she had held back over the past five years started pouring out from somewhere deep within her. Every feeling of hatred, pain, fear. All of it poured out with tears down her face. Kuvira whispered soothing sounds and held Korra in her arms, but Korra just started crying harder. Comfort. Safe. That’s how she felt with Kuvira. When you’re comfortable, it’s easier to do things that you’re embarrassed about. 

After a few moments of wallowing in self-pity, Korra pulled back and leaned her forehead against Kuvira’s. They stood there for a moment in peaceful silence. Korra was glad that Kuvira had allowed her to take her own time. Usually, it was Kuvira controlling the pace, but now Korra had a turn to row the boat as she may.

Opening her mouth, closing it. Not being able to start. Korra sighed once again and opened her mouth and out tumbled out words she never knew she’d willingly say. 

“You deserve to know. Sit down.” 

Kuvira sat down on the barstool next to Korra’s and held her hands in her own. Compassionate. Caring. Worried. Korra looked at the beautiful girl sitting in front of her and smiled, despite it all. How was she so lucky? The universe did work in odd ways indeed. Took something away and brought her something better.

“Take your time.”

Take your time she says. Kuvira was perfect. 

Her voice might have wobbled at first, but she began, “It all started-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the cliffhanger oops this is just a super short filler chapter
> 
> @kaylee4821 i completed ur request HAHA idt you wanted it this way :>> only way i could write it in
> 
> anyway, as you were. i need to go study for math

**Author's Note:**

> kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira kovira


End file.
